tsunderswapofficialfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Меттакрит
Критти Потрясающий Меттакрит жуткий крикри |локация = Руинный дом, Кристальные источники|отношения = Сэр Скретчалот (кузен) Безумный Манекен (кузен) Спойлернейм (кузен) Асгор (друг) Альфис (подруга) Шайрен (подруга)|лейтмотив = Ghoulish Glamour Rock Around the Clock|hp = Неуязвим|atk = 12|def = ??|получаемый_exp = 0 EXP|получаемое_g = 0}}Меттакрит (англ. Mettacrit) — это ликующий призрак и исполнитель, живущий около своей улиточной фермы в Кристальных источниках. Является первым мини-боссом в игре. Описание Внешность Меттакрит выглядит как гламурный призрак — желто-фиолетовый, с вытянутым длинным телом, натуральной, по его словам, челкой, двумя глазами и ртом. Носит розовый бантик и перчатки. Личность Меттакрит обладает высокой самооценкой и экстравертным поведением. Типичный оптимист. Любит разыгрывать драмы. Меттакрит — веселый призрак, ищущий славы, желающий осуществить свои мечты о становлении известным исполнителим, как свой кузен. Свою жизнь он полностью отдаёт сцене, зрителям и своим фанатам, но из-за этого у него совсем нет друзей, что, впрочем, его не волнует. История Нейтральный путь Чара впервые встречает Меттакрита в Руинном доме, где тот собирался сыграть свою новую драму, преграждая ей путь. Если Чара пощадит его во время боя, то тот отпустит ее. Если поддерживать его, то Меттакрита также можно будет увидеть в комнате с шестью ямами — он находится в нижней средней комнате. Призрак будет думать, что он не может выбраться из комнат, но потом вспомнит, что он может проходить сквозь стены и исчезнет. Если вы в бою до этого пытались убить его, то яма будет пустой. Затем Меттакрит появляется во время битвы с Спойлернеймом — он прерывает яростную речь манекена, наплакав на него. После этого, если протагонист не «убивал» Меттакрита, то он пригласит Чару в свой дом, который находится справа от дома Альфис. Там Чара может поговорить с Меттакритом и посмотреть драмы на его кассетах. Меттакрит может угостить протагониста призрачным сэндвичем. После того, как у Чары не получится откусить от него кусок, Меттакрит предложит вместе полежать на полу. Если лежать, не двигаясь, примерно 20 секунд, то фон сменится на космос и заиграет другая музыка. Позже Меттакрит будет первым, кто позвонит Сэру Скрэтчалоту во время его прощального концерта. Истинный Пацифистский путь Меттакрит будет стоять вместе с Сэром Скрэтчалотом у входа в свой дом. Он расскажет, что Сэр Скрэтчалот нанял его как своего танцора. По его собственным словам, Меттакрит занимался написанием драм, и когда свет Монстрёнка прошёл в его дверь, он просто задвинул шторы и продолжил писать. В следствии этого, он не узнал имени Чары. В титрах Сэр Скрэтчалот и Меттакрит вместе с Шайрен выступают на сцене. Путь Геноцида Если Чара убьёт всех монстров до встречи с Меттакритом, то когда протагонист войдёт в комнату с ним, тот просто исчезнет и больше нигде не появится. Текст в титрах * Белый текст — «Zzzzzzz...» * Жёлтый текст — «Жуткий танцор» ** Для получения жёлтого текста нужно его три раза ободрять во время битвы. Интересные факты * Подтверждено, что Меттакрит идентифицируется как персонаж мужского пола, несмотря на отсутствие гуманоидного тела. Это связано с тем, что он нашел в себе смелость быть собой и добиться славы. I was curious about Mettacrit. They referred to their self as a "he", but aren't the ghosts of Undertale gender neutral, only taking genders based on the body they posses? - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap ** Это также подтверждает то, что TS!Underswap интерпретирует призраков как биологически бесполых. * Имя Меттакрит является отсылкой на сайт Metacritic , подобно имя Напстаблук является отсылкой на Napster. ** Само это имя пришло из другой популярной AU - Storyshift. Ссылки Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мини-боссы Категория:Призраки Категория:Спойлер